Ben 10 Planet talk:Home
List of archived messages: * Archive 1 Featured article Isn't it time to change the featured article? Anyone got any ideas about what article we should feature next? Another episode or maybe a character? --Yuidirnt the fan! 17:43, March 4, 2010 (UTC) :probably a character like Gwen or Kevin Linkdarkside 15:39, March 6, 2010 (UTC) :I've a better idea - We could use Original Aliens like Ripjaws, Stinkfly, Ghostfreak, Wildmutt etc. We can create a poll first!! Echo Echo!!! Got you Got you Got you 13:47, March 20, 2010 (UTC) How about we make it heatblast in honor of the new series because he was the first alien seen.Ben10fan1234 03:24, April 9, 2010 (UTC) any one else have problem whit Firefox on wikia? since yesterday at nigth the wikias look bugged in my Firefox browser but work fine in Internet Explore.--Linkdarkside 12:50, March 20, 2010 (UTC) :I use Firefox and everything seems to be working fine for me. --Yuidirnt the fan! 15:29, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Stub template Glitch I have noticed that on articles in which the stup template apear there seems to be a problem where the side bar jumps and covers part of the article--slolso 13:41 May 1 2010 (GMT) yeah ,it only affect some articles,i try by changing the font size but ,it did not work so if any one find a glitched article remove the STUP template.--Linkdarkside 12:54, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, you are right it's not just Stub other like Ben 10V templates and Omnitrix Alien Templates, same things happen to Agreggor and Eye Guy, i think it doesn't last long. Waiyenoo111 Talk!! 04:51, May 2, 2010 (UTC) well i have not experienced any problem whit Ben 10V templates and Ben10 Alien Templates --Linkdarkside 12:20, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Cursors? The UK alien force site are doig free downloadable cursours, mabey we could find a way to put them on the site. --slolso 23:43, May 2, 2010 (GMT) Heatblast Will you guys change the feature article to Heatblast? Waiyenoo111 Talk!! 08:22, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Ok, someone fill me in here. I am desperate for information about this wonderful series. And yet, there are no half-decent sites out there with this. I don't know anyone here. All I know is that this site desperately needs organizing, trimming, and most of all WORK. Go to tfwiki.net Everything there is wonderful. THAT is what a wiki should look like. 03:27, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Julie Is Julie even considered a main character? She doesn't even appear much in the show, she always get's minor roles, I've seen Ship made more appearances. I think we should remove her as a main character. --ChuckieCheese 18:30, May 27, 2010 (UTC) i agreed --Linkdarkside 18:20, May 27, 2010 (UTC) I agree as well and Aggregor or Vilgax should be there. Mostly Vilgax because he was the main villain in the first two series.Ltearth 02:48, June 25, 2010 (UTC) She should be in supporting characters only because she rarely appears.--shreyavasu21 18:04 january 2011. Unlimated Aliens and Supporting charecters Should the unlimated forms be counted? Also should you add the smaller charecters and villans. (Exs: chip, Villgax, Dr. Annimo, Cooper, and many many more.) You can put julie there, too. From: A helpful person May 31, 2010 no that would make the home page over crowded plus we already have a character portal.--Linkdarkside 12:20, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Dead end. I believe there should be no Dead End pages because that just lowers quality. Ltearth 18:00, June 24, 2010 (UTC) yeah same here--Linkdarkside 00:05, June 25, 2010 (UTC) I just finished going through the whole list of dead end pages. Ltearth 02:33, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Poll I think there should be a live poll right on the main page. This way we can get people to start interacting more with Wikia. Ltearth 02:50, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Stop making stupid categories i gonna ask you people to stop making stupid categories like a lot of the story categories ,the no such thing as a Charmcaster Arc, Zombozo Arc,Sevenseven,ect. i gonna start deleting them --Linkdarkside 14:21, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Your wikia is in danger The wikia staff are planning to impose a mandatory skin on all wikia sites that would disrupt the encyclopedic nature in its basic nature. More info in the following links. Your_First_Look_at_the_New_Wikia Experience_the_new_Wikia Important_Updates_on_Wikia's_New_Look Wikia's_new_look_-_FAQ http://community.wikia.com/wiki/The_new_look_2 --''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 120.28.222.98 (talk). It looks terrible! They should make it optional, not mandatory. Peter 10 23:07, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Categories Redundant categories Category:Females Category:Female Characters There shouldn't be any difference between the two categories above. Someone should merge the two together and do a massive cleanup involving all articles under the two categories, i.e. removing the category which is merged with the other. Categories with too few entries to warrant a category of their own Category:Female Aliens Category:Plumbers' Wife Category:Female Heroes There is no need for the above categories, or perhaps they could be made into subcategories under Category:Females/Category:Female Characters, whichever still exists. Also, "Plumbers' Wife" should be "Plumbers' Wives" if not implying that one wife has many Plumbers as her husband. Miscellanea There are many other categories which are unnecessary. A category cleanup should be done. Maiorem 10:10, October 30, 2010 (UTC) *i think we should keep Male Character and Female Characters and delete the others,i also agree on unnecessary categories like the enemies of______ categories.--Linkdarkside 12:59, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Protect the Main Page You guys really have to protect the Main page from Vandals [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 16:29, January 12, 2011 (UTC) i semi protected it.--Linkdarkside 17:28, January 12, 2011 (UTC) I uploaded a new watermark. I hope you think it is decent. I hate ours now lol 17:57, February 9, 2011 (UTC) I feel like this Wikia is being run by a bunch of children. I didn't really feel like this until the reception section of Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction got deleted. Why would we hide true facts about the information? It seems like you all think the game is amazing because you love the series. The truth is yes, I feel that way too, but the reception of the games are true and can't be changed. The quality of this Wikia is lowe compared to the majority of the Wikia's for other big shows, even other Cartoon Network shows. I proclaim a revamp of this Wikia. Smug me off if you'd like, but I think the Wikia really needs this. The backgrounds and natural layout are quite hideous in my opinion. This saddens me to see one of my favorite series be treated with such disrespect.Ltearth 19:18, February 9, 2011 (UTC) new look wat do u think? 123host 15:04, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Really nice. Obhi4498 15:21, March 2, 2011 (UTC)obhi4498 I've made changes to the profile picture of some aliens Please tell me how are it, and if any suggestion/correction. Obhi4498 15:23, March 2, 2011 (UTC) /* Generator Rex Wiki */ Will you guys help fix Generator Rex wiki Especialy the relations betwen B10 and GR